It's a Mad world
by Marieko
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho Spirit Coppers get transfered to a different school as an undercover mission. But this aint just any school, it's not a school for humans anyway...
1. New Student

Author: I feel like writing something, if it gets published so be it.

* * *

"Yellow is the colour of love because love is blinding and if you add any other colour turns ugly or green." muttered a girl with reddish hair and black eyes.

"What?" asked a girl with blonde spiky hair, the tips died a pinkish tint. Her green eyes held a confused look.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

The blonde went back to scribbling notes in her note book. "You shouldn't do that, it might be dangerous."

To that the red head made no reply but to nod.

These girls were in the very back of a science class room. Right now they were taking notes that neither was paying attention to, so they couldn't tell you exactly what they were supposed to be learning.

Suddenly the door burst open. A boy with black hair stood in the doorway. Both girls gerked their gazes up. What they saw was a relatively tall boy. His black hair was slicked back. His brown eyes showed nothing but boredom and dislike for being there. He was wearing a green Japanese style uniform.

"yes?" asked Ms. Gray, their teacher.

The boy glanced to her. "I'm your new student."

She looked surprised for a while "You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow."

He shrugged. "I was early."

That provoked a few snickers from the class. Their teacher rose an eyebrow at them, causing them to immediately stop. "Take a seat. Class, this is Yusuke Urimeshi from Japan. He will be joining our class from now on.

Both the girls had stopped listening by this time and were now taking the opportunity to doodle and in the blonde's case read, until they were forced to resume note taking.

The only seat that was empty was the one right in front of them. This was no coincidence. The rest of the class liked to leave them alone. No one is quite sure why, they just demanded it silently. As much as Yusuke would love nothing more than to sit anywhere else in the room (preferably as far back as humanly possible, or not humanly possible depending on how you view his background) there was no other space to sit.

The table partner was a chipper girl with black hair done in a braid down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled as if she was on something. Which was the general conception since no normal person could be that happy without use of narcotics. Oh Yusuke was gonna have a ball in this class. (since the sarcasm, be one with the sarcasm)

"Good morning!" said the girl once he had sat down "I'm Candice, I guess we will be table partners." her accent was definitely English, as in from England

Taking a hint from Hiei, he just 'hm'-ed.

Not noticing his want to just ignore this 'good morning' she rambled on "I'm sure you'll love this class, Ms. Gray is totally cool and doesn't assign much homework. We don't have to do much dissection either which is good since I would feel just awful cutting up a poor little animal. How are you liking our school so far? I mean isn't this building so awesome? Its so big and majestic. It reminds me of Hogwarts. Have you ever read Harry Potter? Its one of my favorite books! Anyway this building really reminds me of it only our cafeteria's ceiling doesn't change the weather, and we don't have a scary forest in the back. We do have a forest, but it doesn't have monsters in it. Its really quite cool-"

A hand tapped her shoulder, abruptly stopping the pool of useless tripe coming out of her mouth. She turned around to see the blonde girl smiling at you. "Darling, if you hadn't noticed he has earphones in his ears, so he is listening to his ipod, not you. Unfortunately for the rest of us we can hear you. So please shut up, for all our sanity and your health."

"why do you have to be so rude?" asked miss Candice.

"I believe she said please." said the red head "And I'm sure if you do what she says, she will say thank you."

The English girl glared a second before putting all of her attention into her work.

"Thank you." said the blonde.

The rest of the day was uneventful. None of his teachers noticed Yusuke wasn't even listening to them. He had one more class with the red head, though he didn't notice.

At lunch he walked to a table that sat at the very back. He sat in between a tall boy with orange hair, done in an Elvis-esk doo and a boy with long red hair and emerald eyes. In front of him sat a short boy with spiky black hair.

"How are you coping with the new school?" asked the red head.

"pssh. This'll be cake. What about you Kurama, you gonna be the top student again?"

The kitsune smiled "I took a few of the more advanced classes but I believe that I will make satisfactory grades."

"And what about the shrimp?" asked the orange haired guy "killed anybody yet Hiei?"

He glared "has anyone run from your ugly face yet Kuwabaka?" he retorted.

Kuwabara glared and was about to retort when a very loud voice interrupted him.

"WELL. I guess the newbies decided that our seats were perfect. I told you we should have carved our names into the table." they turned to see the blonde girl who was in Yusuke's first class. She was walking with the same girl from this morning as well.

The blonde was wearing jeans with rips in the knees and other random places. It was also stained and almost white from wear. She hadn't bought it that way either, nor had she done it on purpose. Her shirt was a pale blue tank top with a smiley face on the front with devil horns. The shirt showed off pale muscled arms. Her shoes were scuffed up tennis shoes. The red head had on a green skirt that pooled around her ankles. She was wearing flip flops and an ankle bracelet with an ankh on it. Her shirt was a darker green velvet with princess sleeves hiding most of her hands. A emerald necklace adorned her neck that was bared by the low cut of her shirt. Her hair was tied back by bow.

"Come on Bella, we can sit here." said the red head quietly. She laid a box on the table next to their old table. She made sure there were two seats between them.

"I don't know, maybe we should fight for our seats." said the newly named Bella. "After all Mika, we shouldn't let people boss us around."

"If you want we can move." offered Kurama to the disgruntlement of everyone else, unlike him they didn't care if they got in trouble the first day of school.

"Nah, that's okay. These seats are actually better. You don't want to know how much gum is under that table." she said while taking a wad of gum out of her mouth and sticking it to the underside of their new table. "I'm Bella by the way, and the quite one is Mika. I don't want to be compared to say, oh, Candice-"

Everyone shuddered, unfortunately they all had the 'pleasure' of meeting her.

"-but I figured since your were soo polite I should at least introduce us." as she had been saying that, Mika had been opening the box she had brought. In it were two smaller boxes and some chopsticks and a fork, as well as some napkins. She put one box in front of Bella and one in front of herself, giving the fork and most of the napkins to her friend. She then put her hands together and muttered something. Then she opened her box and began to eat.

In it was some brown rice, sushi, and some little octopus looking stuff. Bella opened her box up revealing some sliced vegetables and pork balls. "Thanks Mi-chan." she said.

"Your not Japanese." said Kurama.

Bella smiled "no, but Mika is half. She makes me learn the culture although I can never get the hang of chopsticks, but I love the manga." she said, patting the book beside her.

It is then they look closer at Mika. The red hair was definitely American. The eyes were big round eyes (though they were tilted a bit), but were a colour most commonly found in Asians. Her complexion was as pale as many Japanese. She was short and had a small build. She could definitely pass as full American.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked looking up from her scrutiny. "It's true that there aren't many schools like this in Japan, but I'm sure you can pass for human, and have for many years.

* * *

Author: so how'd you like it? I was borred and needed intertainment, this came out. 


	2. Lunch

"OW! GODDAMN IT THAT **HURTS**!"

"scream that any louder and they'll hear you all the way on Pluto." smirked Mika as she dodged another blast.

Bella was breathing through her teeth as she gripped her injured arm.

"Ha. That's what happens when you mess with me!" Yusuke gloated. It had been his spirit blast that had created the girls injury.

"Bastard! I'm gonna show you pain!" The pieces of her hair that had been un-spiked waved in a wind that appeared out of no where. Pieces of debris started levitating, then flew straight at the Spirit Detective. He dodged the big pieces but a medium size one hit him in the solar plexus.

Other pieces came at Hiei, who was standing behind him. He incinerated them with a glance.

"Dude, Awesome. Teach me to do that!" squealed Mika. When he just glared she huffed "Fine, be a stick in the mud, but because of that I wont go easy on you." She opened her hand, palm out ward, concentrating. A vibrating went through the floor and a sonic wave hit Hiei full on. He flew backwards, his pulse in his ears. Since Mika was bored she had used most of her power in the attack, meaning Hiei hit the wall with a thud. When he got up everyone noticed there was an indention of his body in the wall.

"Anyone bleeding?" asked a omnipotent voice.

The blonde took away her hand long enough to see. "Yes!"

"Can you see bone?" the voice asked again.

"No."

"Okay. Game over. I'll be right down to look at your arm.

"Guess we won." smirked Yusuke through the pain in his stomach.

"What makes you say that?" panted Mika.

"Because none of you have enough energy to fight anymore, whereas we do." said Hiei.

"True." said Mika.

In Jean Gray, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara.

"So that's what makes this school so awesome. It's like your training with Genkai!" said Kuwabara.

"Who's Genkai?" asked Bella, hissing as her teacher poked her wound.

Yusuke shot a glare at Kuwabara before saying "Our teacher where we come from."

"She's a mutant too?" asked Mika.

"Yeah."

Ms. Gray finished bandaging up Bella and administering advice for the minor cuts everyone else faced. "Can you walk Mika?" she asked

It was true she was a bit fatigued. Her face looked pale and a thin layer of sweat covered her face. "Maybe. If I can find some earth."

"What do you need dirt for?" asked Yusuke.

She glanced at him and drew a long breath "I get energy from the life of the earth, I can get it other ways too, but I don't want to hurt anything. That ways safer."

"So you can take life force from any living thing?" asked Kurama.

She looked at him quizzically. "Yeah."

He took a seed from his hair and it grew into a plant before their eyes. It was an early form of a carnivorous plant that was highly poisonous. The early stage however was innocent.

Bella's eyes widened, "I've never seen a power like that before."

"it's a rare gift." Kurama said, not missing a beat. "Take some energy from this." he said handing it to Mika.

"No I really couldn't. I wouldn't want to hurt it."

"No. It's alright. It will revert back to its seed form and can be re-grown." he explained.

"Alright." she cradled the plant in her hands. She closed her eyes. Everyone who could sensed her spirit energy draw in the energy of the plant. The green leaves began to brown and colour washed through her cheeks. The bud wilted and she began to breath regularly. The foliage fell off and she looked refreshed. It was finally reduced to a seed and the only indication that there had ever been a fight was the dirt covering her.

"Wow. Your ready for another fight." pointed out Yusuke.

"yepers. Here's your seed back Minamino-san." she jumped up "And what kind of plant was that? I haven't felt an energy like that before. Caused quite a buzz." she giggled.

"It's a rare breed from…Africa." Kurama quickly lied.

"Now that that's taken care of." said Bella standing up "Who's up for pizza?"

A few minuets later they were pigging out in the kitchen, each having their own little pizza.

"How the hell can you eat that?" asked Yusuke, wrinkling his nose at Bella's choice.

"What? I happen to like olive, mushroom and pineapple pizza."

"It's not as bad as it seems." Mika commented over her plain cheese pizza.

"You actually tried it?" asked Yusuke incredulously.

"Yes. And I didn't die. As you can see I am quite alive." she said before scarfing down another piece.

"Whatever."

As Bella finished her last piece she got up and went to the fridge, opening the freezer door. "Who's up for ice-cream?"

Suddenly Hiei was in front of her "Where?"

"right here. What flavor do you want? We have Neapolitan, Oreo, chocolate cherry and strawberry sherbert."

He thought for a second. "All of it."

"Okay. One suicide. Anyone else?"

Kurama had Neapolitan, Mika and Yusuke had Oreo while Kuwabara had strawberry sherbert and Bella got chocolate cherry for herself.

When they were all settled down Bella said "well we know Yusuke's power is bursts of power like lightning, Hiei is like the human torch and Kurama can grow plants, what about you Kuwabara? What can you do?"

"Well I have a spirit-" Yusuke clamped his mouth shut "what he means to say is he's a bit psychic but not much else. We're not quite sure what he's good for." They had spoken before, that they were not gonna talk about Kuwabara's spirit sword as that wasn't very mutanty, though apparently he forgot.

Speaking of conversations, why were the spirit detectives posing as mutants? Apparently there had been reports of demons passing off as mutants. They weren't sure what this meant besides the fact that it could be dangerous.


	3. Flute

It was Saturday and there was nothing to do. The boys were all in Kurama's room sitting around staring at the ceiling. Except for Kurama and Kuwabara. Kurama was reading and Kuwabara was 'studying' his way of saying writing a letter to Yukina-san. Kurama was lounging on his bed, Yusuke lying on the floor, Kuwabara was sitting in the desk chair and Hiei was sitting on the window seat. (what is his thing with windows?)

"Can this school get any more boring?" asked Yusuke to pretty much no one.

"At least we aren't training at Genki's." muttered Kuwabara.

"But isn't there supposed to be attacks or…or demons rampaging about or SOMETHING. I mean regular school is bad enough but with boarding school I cant even leave."

"We could go outside to the garden." suggested Kurama

"flowers aren't really my thing, its more yours Kurama."

"True." he nodded going back to the book.

A few minuets passed by and no one said a word. The only sounds were breathing and the scribble of Kuwabara's pencil. A slight sound drifted through the wind (if there was any)

"Is your radio on Kurama?" Yusuke asked sitting up.

Kurama looked at his clock radio "No."

"Your hearing things. Your crazy." smirked Hiei

"Your not crazy. I hear it too." Kuwabara said

Yusuke leaped up and went to the door. Kuwabara followed. Hiei looked at Kurama who sighed and put his bookmark in his book to save his place.

They went into the hall to see Yusuke and Kuwabara round a corner. They sped up to ketch up. They reached the stairs and paused.

"It's coming from downstairs." Hiei could hear it now. They leapt down the stairs two at a time. For all of you wondering why a big deal is being made, they have been there five days and nothing has happened. They are expecting boogie monsters to come out of the woodwork any moment now.

Downstairs the sound had increased in volume. They could now tell that it was flute music. They walked to where the music was coming from and hit a wall. A wall of people crowded into the living room.

"I'm going to take a guess that its coming from in there." said Kurama. They pushed through the bodies to reach the front, Kurama muttering "Excuse me, pardon me" to all the people who were stepped on. Finally they reached the front and squeezed out. The scene in front of them made them blink.

In front of them was a girl wearing a kimono. Her black hair was pulled back in a complicated bun with chopsticks. Her kimono was purple with blue flowers and patterns. Her obi was dark blue with a lotus flower pin on it. A silver chain dangled from it. She was sitting on her knees. In her hands was a polished bamboo flute. Her fingers played a haunting melody that was dark and beautiful. Her eyes were closed. Because of the new scrutiny she decided to open her eyes. They were a colour so dark it was almost black. The colour was a purplish blue. She smiled.

An orange cloth obscured their view and there attention was switched to a dancer. She too had black hair but it was down around her shoulders. She wore and orange over skirt with see through sleeves that pooled around her. The neck was high and secured with an ivory button. The skirt flowed around her and had slits to her small hips. Under the skirt was red silk pants. Her bare feet had a bell anklet around them. Her eyes were squeezed shut. You'd think this would mean that she would be running into people but she would turn at just the right moment leaving behind a smell of jasmine and other night blooming flowers.

She whipped her scarf around twirling with her head back. She looked ready to over balance at any moment. She began to fall. Before she could hit the ground however, she twisted; landing on her feet. No missing a beat, her left arm spread out, twirling her scarf leading into another move. It is then the boys notice her eyes had been closed the entire time. They realize the fall had been part of the act.

She twirled and pranced, moving from one corner of the cleared space to the other, showing moves that looked graceful and magical. As the music began to die down she opened her eyes revealing brilliantly black eyes. They looked so deep that people would be lured to drown in their depths. She smiled flashing white teeth. She threw down her scarf and sound erupted. Blue and orange smoke filled the air. It stayed within the circle, never going into the crowd. After it cleared only two doves remained. They then flew out the window.

The audience erupted in applause. The crowd began to disperse. The boys finally left, running into two familiar figures. Bella and Mika.

Bella wore jeans and a green t' with the neck torn out. Printed on the shirt was "seugnot ni gnikaeps sdaeh gniklat" (anyone who knows what this says and its significants gets a virtual cookie) Her blonde hair was spiked as usual.

Mika wore a skirt that reached her knees. It was made out of patches of other material. Her shirt was white button up with the sleeves torn out. Her hair had been put in braids and then wrapped around her head like a crown.

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked Bella

"Who were those girls?" asked Kuwabara

"Usually you answer a question with a statement not another question." chided Bella

"It was very interesting and colourful." said Kurama, suffering from a head ache from said really bright colours.

"Cool. To answer Kuwabara's question, they come and perform every Saturday. Some people think they are ghosts or gypsies."

"You mean they don't go to the school?" asked Yusuke, interested.

"Nope. Some people even think they're demons. How silly is that?"

Author: I hope you like this chapter. It deleted itself when I was almost done so I had to rewrite it so it's a little shorter than it was originally. I almost had a heart attack.


	4. Meeting

"Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap."

"mmm. Go away Hiei." Yusuke muttered, turning over.

The tapping continued.

"I don't wanna get up! Go bother Kurama."

The tapping continued

"Grr!" He threw away his bed sheets and opened the window. Infront of him stood not Hiei, but a girl. That girl happened to be Mika. "What the hell are you doing at my window."

She looked at him a second before saying "Bella and I are sneaking out. She's waking up Kurama and Hiei while I have to wake up you and Kuwabara. You coming?"

"What?"

"We're meeting in an hour down in the garden by the oak tree."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you've snuck out before, so don't act like you don't know what's going on. Meet you in an hour, unless of course you too scared or need your beauty sleep." she smirked, eerily mirroring Bella's normal expression. "Nice boxers by the way." she said before leaping onto the tree in front of his window and shimmying up it.

He looked down at his ducky boxers, then looked out the window, noticing he was on the third floor.

In an Hour

Yusuke was wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt. His hair was jelled back and his feet were protected by scuffed up tennis shoes. "how the hell am I supposed to tell which of these trees are an oak tree? That's more Kurama's department, not mine." A hand grabbed him from behind as another covered his mouth, keeping his yell silent.

"Jeeze, could you make any more noise?" the hands let go and he turned around, recognizing the voice. There stood Bella. Her blonde hair was slicked back for a change, making her look like a feminine blonde version of Yusuke. Her shirt was a black tank top with a spiral design in gray. Her legs were covered by black jeans that were tucked into motorcycle boots. "You're late. They sent me to find you, we thought you had been caught or eaten by one of the plants or something."

She led him to a clearing with a huge oak tree in the middle. Underneath the tree everyone stood or sat. Kurama was in jeans and a red green button up shirt with black lace-up shoes. Hiei had on black pants and a black tank top with black boots completing the black outfit. Kuwabara had on jeans and a brown t-shirt with tennis shoes. Mika had on a gray tank top with 'Snap' written on it in blue. She had on faded jeans and converse shoes. Her hair was stuffed into a baseball cap, showing off her dark eyes.

"Bout time Urimeshi, you got lost or what?" teased Kuwabara.

"Shut up"

"Now, now boys no fighting. We dragged you out here to have fun!" chided Bella.

"In the middle of the night?" complained Yusuke.

The blonde pouted "Fine. If you really don't like our present you can go back and sleep. We just figured you would be bored, being cooped up in the mansion for a week. We thought it would be nice to show you around the town and party. But if you really would rather sleep…" she looked about ready to cry.

Kurama shot Yusuke a look "No, no I was just joking" he said looking apologetic "We were bored and we appreciate you going threw the trouble."

She chippered up "Coolio. Well let's go Partay!" she said smiling. She started to the gate. Mika followed, looking back at the boys and smiling. Her expression said it all.

The boys looked flabbergasted "She was faking, wasn't she?" said Yusuke quietly.

"I believe so." answered Kurama

"Yusuke got played." laughed Kuwabara.

"You do realize they are leaving us behind right?" Hiei pointed out.

They snapped out of their daze and ran to ketch up to the girls.

Said girls glanced at each other "This is gonna be fun." said Bella

"Finally, drinking buddies." Mika smiled. Thank God It's Friday.


	5. Club Troiseme

Author: i would like to decate this chapter to Chi-chan, one of the best friends a girl could have (or boy could have) Fayte is her character so i dont fully own her. though i do own Mika and Bella.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Yusuke peeved. "We've been walking for HOURS!"

"It's only been thirty minuets." Corrected Mika.

"We're almost there, chill. This is the best place to go to party. Oh and you get to meet

Fayte!" Bella said excitedly

"Who's Fayte?" asked Kurama.

"One of our friends. She used to go to school but she got kicked out. She now works at the bar we are going to." Explained Meeka.

"Why did she get kicked out?" asked Kuwabara, pictures of some mobster biker chick flicking through his head.

"She skipped school too much, and when she actually showed up it was like an hour late." Explained Bella.

"Wow Urimeshi, you'd have a lot in common with her." Kuwabara teased.

"Take that back! I'm no chick!" yelled Yusuke who was so bored, he was happy to start a fight.

"Ah! Don't hurt me! Look everyone's going in there! You don't want to get left behind." Kuwabara was saved by the fact that they finally arrived at the bar/club/thingy.

The place looked like a warehouse from the outside, if you didn't know it was there you'd just think it was just one building among many. The only difference being 'Club Troiseme' scrawled on the door with spray paint. Luckily, Bella and Meeka knew just where to go. Inside it looked totally different. It was like the door led to some other dimension in a galaxy far, far away. There were three floors, with the middle gutted out. The first floor was a swirl of strobe lights and smoke. Purple, blue and green colours filled the air, while music pushed around them. It was evidently a dance floor, as people were dancing on it. The tiles on the floor were checkered white with neon green, the white picking up the other colours while the green glowed. There where swings, baskets and platforms hanging from the tall ceiling by chains. On one wall there was a huge stage, obviously for live performances. Tucked away in a corner beside that was a platform for the DJ table that was currently blasting some American rock. The bathrooms were on the other side of the wall. Tucked away out of reach of the dancers was a rickety staircase and an old fashioned lift that lead to the other two floors. Meeka and Bella took the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor was the bar. On the left side was the actual drink preparing area. This included the cabinets for all of the booze, not to mention all the booze. On the ledges that surrounded the walls were tables and chairs. Those ledges were made safe by railings around it.

Kurama looked up to see to the top floor. On that floor was what looked like a living room. There were a bunch of antique looking furniture and paintings. The carpet was a soft looking wine red. The only thing slightly current age was a television that was playing an old black and white vampire movie that Kurama couldn't recognize.

By the time he looked back, everyone else was at the bar. As he walked to catch up with him he noticed a stranger talking to the girls. 'That must be Fayte.' He thought to himself. The girl had long bright purple hair that at this moment was tied back from her face. She was shorter than Kurama, though taller than Mika.

She glanced at Kurama when she felt his gaze. That revealed that she had deep purple eyes. She turned to him "Who's this Bella, another new friend? My, you've been busy." She was wearing black leather pants and a purple tank-top. Her only adornment was a chunky belt and hoop earrings.

"Oh yeah, that's Kurama. Kurama, this is Fayte. So Faytey, how's tricks?" Bella asked turning back to her violet friend.

"Well, I'z gots some news." She said smiling.

"What? What? Do tell!" Mika urged

"I get to come back to school!"

"YAY! Now we wont be the only ones tortured day after day by psychics and pyrokenetics!" yelled Bella, uncharacteristically hyper.

"Oh man. I forgot about that. Never mind, I like my job better." Said Fayte before going off to poor some drunken teen another drink.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Bella, jumping over the counter to tackle the violet haired bartender. "You're coming back whether you want to or not!"

"Yeah, please come back Fayte, we miss you!" said Mika, her secret weapon out. Of course that secret weapon was… PUPPY DOG EYES! Dun Dun Duuun!

"How can I resist that face? Okay, I'll come back."

"YAY!"

The boys were huddled together in a confused pack. Now, they were used to not understanding girls, but these girls were just psycho.

"So what's your guy's stories?" asked Fayte, trying to change the subject.

The boys exchange glances, trying to figure out what they should or shouldn't say. Silently they decided Kurama should speak. "We had a private teacher in Japan, named Genkai, who taught us how to control out powers. She recently decided that we needed higher learning and sense Xavier's school is so prestigious, she sent us here." he lied

"Why now?" asked Mika "How come she up and decided that you should move?"

Yusuke scoffed "Who knows what that old hag thinks."

Bella laughed "I can see you have respect for your elders." she said sarcastically.

"How long have you been learning about being a mutant?" Mika refused to drop the subject.

The guys exchanged glances "Around three years." said Kuwabara.

"Wow that's a long time." said Fayte, impressed.

"Fay, sorry I'm late, you can go home now." said a girl with dark red hair and powder blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in cascading waves. She wore black pinstriped pants and a dark green camisole.

"'S okay, Babe. It's slow tonight anyway." Fayte put her hands on the bar, hoisting herself over the barrier to the other side. Her spike black boots touched down on the ground. She stretched "Okay children, time to go Partay!" she yelled jumping up in the air.


	6. Xaviar, I'm only dancing

Author: MWAHAHAHA!! Okay this chapter was inspired by Chi-chan aka Raye aka ChiHeavyMetalQueen aka one of my best friends. oh and also aka Fayte (meaning i co-own her, own Mika&Bella, and do not own YYH ppl or X-Men ppl okay?) It's amusing, and i hope you like it!

* * *

Fayte swept a disapproving eye over Mika and Bella. "You're wearing that to party?"

The two girls exchanged glances "Oh snap." Mika said as fear washed into their eyes.

Fayte dragged the two into the girls bathroom and drove the women in there out. She jumped onto the sinks, pushing a tile out of the ceiling, pulling out a bag. "Here we go." she said, smiling evilly as she pulled out a sparkly halter top.

The boy's were bored. They were promised fun, then were told that if they moved a purple haired psycho would come after them with eyelash curlers…eyelash curlers with spikes…that weren't for eyelashes…but for 'nut cracking'. Or so said the purple haired psycho. Just when they were about to brave the deadly eyelash curlers the door opened to reveal Fayte. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Belladonna Jones and Mika-Marie Doe!"

Before the boy's could wonder about the names the girls walked out. Mika was decked in green with a see-through gauze green tunic that was low cut, ended just at her lower thighs and going over her fingers. Underneath that she wore a green halter that showed off more of her well toned stomach than it hid. A dark green skirt ended a few inches above her knees, leading into see-through green stockings that ran into short black boots ending in spiked heels. Smoky green eye shadow deepened her already dark eyes, as her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail that swirled around her.

Mika wore a sparkly black halter top that showed off her flat tummy. Leather pants that looked poured on ran down her legs into boots that started at her knees and ended in platforms. Silver chains decorated her small hips as silver rings and spiked bracelets decorated her hands and arms. Her face was bare of makeup but looked pouty. This was probably because of the fact that her hair was slightly damp. This was evidence of the attempt to un-jell her hair. So not only was her hair wet, it was also in her face.

"So, how did I do?" asked Fayte

"What did you do to them?" asked Yusuke.

Fayte laughed "I sexified them! Now come on. Let's dance." She led them down to the dance floor where a live band was setting up.

"_Bleeding Purple flowers_

_I work all hours_

_Time finds me standing still_

_And burns up that something real."_

A man with short blue hair had a microphone in his hand, close to his face. He wore all black, making his hair stand out in contrast. His clear voice was backed up by a guitar being played by a guy with long orange dreadlocks, which was the only colour on him as the rest of his outfit was black. A dude with longish black hair and tan skin in a white suite played the bass. A keyboard was being played by a girl with a powder blue Mohawk who was wearing a neon green tutu and a pink baby doll shirt. The younger boy at the drums had shaggy black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants.

"_I know this for a fact_

_That my brain's out of whack_

_Thinking in circles and in rhyme_

_I do this all the fucking time" _

The lead's clear voice was joined with the guitarist's rough one and the girl's bird like one.

"Who are they?" yelled Mika.

"Sebastian. That's the band and the lead singer. Isn't he dreamy? The drummer's my favorite, his name's Brian. Aren't they cool?" Fayte explained

"Did you just say dreamy?" asked Bella incredulously.

"So? Your point is?"

Bella shrugged "It's just weird is all."

"_I can't help but to think_

_That my sanity's begun to shrink_

_And leave me here outside_

_Oh you know I lied?"_

"Are we going to stand here talking or are we gonna dance?" asked Yusuke.

The girls exchanged evil smiles. "We'll show you dancing." Bella said.

"_Just don't tell me you care_

_I know the truth; you don't_

_Cause the lies, you have your own share_

_But lie to me, I know you won't"_

Mika began rocking with the beat. Bella put her hands in the air, snaking them back in forth as if they were dancing with the music itself. Fayte's head rolled on her shoulders, as she was holding her arms out from her body, moving her hips.

"_Can you see my sarcastic smile?_

_I know you haven't seen me in a while_

_Even though I say 'hi' every day_

_In that cage of resentment you lay" _

Mika spun, her tunic catching in the breeze, making her look as if she was about to take off and fly. Bella's hips jerked to the side, moving her body in a liquid motion, her feet moving softly, despite the platforms. Fayte walked forward, the spiked heels giving her a cat like motion. She was smiling a predatory smile.

"_Staring blindly you can see_

_To the heavens of the three_

_Now you understand I will be_

_I know that you think you know me"_

With a crash the door opened. Most couldn't hear it over the music, but the little group did. They saw Ms. Grey, their teacher, and Xavier, the principal enter the building.

"Oh snap!" Mika yipped.

"_Though the things you say prove me wrong_

_Your own heart holds the key_

_Can you find it in the throng?_

_Or must you be free"_

"In here!" Fayte ushered them into a closet under the stairs.

"May I ask what is wrong?" asked Fayte's friend from the bar, Babe.

"We believe some of our students may be here. They arent aloud off grounds this late." explained Xavier.

"Well, I just got here but Fay-" she saw Fayte shake her head and wave her hands madly. "Um… Fayth… I don't see her… she probably already left." Fayte breathed a sigh of relief. "I haven't seen anybody new. But I'll keep an eye out for you." Babe suggested.

"_Of self loathing notions _

_And bad associations_

_You smile to say you're okay_

_You fake it to me all the way"_

"Okay. Oh and I know that one of my students Fayte works here. She no longer is aloud to work here as I am technically her guardian."

"Of course sir. I'll send her last paycheck." she smiled, but sweat dropped when she realized that Fayte was being held back by her friends to be kept from jumping the professor and defending her rights.

"_I see past that façade_

_And I know you do too."_

The two teachers finally left and the teens fell out of the closet.

"Oh thank God! One of you guys seriously need to take a bath, it stinks in there." Bella said.

"That was close." Mika said.

"Fayte. Here's your pay." The girl who kept them from getting in trouble handed an envelope to the purple haired girl. "I guess this means you can't work here anymore. And the guy said you couldn't be out this late…" she looked at her watch. "So from now on you have to go home by one." she smiled.

"Thanks Babe."

"You're welcome, hun." Babe went back to the bar.

"We're not home free yet. Someone might have recognized us here… Fayte?"

"Hm?" she was counting her money "Oh yeah. Sure. I'll take care of it." She put her money in her pocket. "Watch a master at work. Close your ears." Everyone covered their ears. Fayte closed her eyes. They could feel a pressure in the air. If they were listening they might even be able to hear a slight change in the music around them. Finnally the air let up.

"What did you do?" asked Kurama.

"I used the music to hypnotize everyone here into forgetting the memory of us."

"Everyone? Even Babe?" asked Kuwabara.

"Babe? Oh she's deaf. The only one here, I could tell through the music waves."

"She's deaf?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah. She can read lips well, and she's good at controlling her voice. No one can usually tell. Enough of this!" she smiled "We haven't finished partying. It's not over till the dawn comes up."


	7. Sebastian

Author: Yeah this is a really short one, i wasnt that inspired so yeah. But enjoy!

* * *

Fayte led them all backstage. "I want you guys to meet the band!" was all she'd say.

She opened a green door, knocking as she went. "Hey guys! I'd like you to meet some friends of mine!"

The room was done up in shades of green. The walls were a deep forest green, with a lighter green leaf print. The carpet was a sea green colour, and the ceiling was a pale green. The lights were dim enough so there wasn't a glare but it was bright enough to see perfectly. There was an assortment of seating arrangements, from bean bags to rocking chairs to recliners to couches, all done in various shades of green.

"I'm guessing this is the green room." Mika muttered.

"You think?" asked Yusuke sarcastically.

"Ahem." Fayte raised her eyebrow at the group, then turned towards the band. "I hope we're not interrupting anything." she said, which brought attention not to the seats but what were sitting on them. In a recliner sat who was recognized as the lead singer. He had his legs crossed and was leaning back, an amused look on his face. In his hands was a cigarette that looked newly lit. On the couch sat the guitarist and bass player. Both were also smoking, but beyond that similarity were many differences. The guitarist was sprawled out, a smile on a face that looked as if it smiled often. The bass by contrast, sat with his legs crossed, not a line in his pants, with sunglasses on despite the dim lighting. The girl with the Mohawk sat in a rocking chair crosslegged, while the drummer sat at her feet in a beanbag.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Sebastian," The blue haired lead singer nodded at Fayte's gesture. "Kaz," the deadlocked guitarist waved. "Charles" the bassist in black nodded. "Fiory," the keyboardist smiled at them. "and Brian."

"Hello." he said to the group.

"And these are my friends!" Fayte said motioning to the group behind her, obviously they didn't need names. "Now that intro's are over, what can I tell Babe to get for you guys."

"I can ask them myself Fayte, aren't you supposed to be out partying?" Babe appeared at her side.

"But I wanted the guys to meet the band!" pouted Fayte.

"It's fine Babe, don't get on her case." placated the smooth voice of Sebastian.

Babe glanced back at Fayte before sighing. "I suppose. You know if you give her an inch pretty soon you'll be doing her favors that include jumping off of the empire state building to catch a jumper while trying to assassinate Barney."

Sebastian smiled "So you keep telling me."

"anyway, what can I get you guys to eat?"

While Babe was taking orders Fayte escorted the group out of the green room. "That's it, shows over. Time to get back to dancing!"

"Fayte, it's like two o'clock shouldn't we be heading home?" asked Bella.

"Only two? I thought it was at least three."

"She has a point. We have to get up at five for training." said Kurama.

Fayte pouted. "Fine, you guys go ahead and be a spoil sport. Let me just get my stuff so I can move back in. I'm supposed to get my old room back which I still have the key to." She ducked behind some sound equipment and came back with an over stuffed suitcase that looked about to blow any moment know.

"You sure you can carry that all the way back to school?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sure. Piece o' cake!" she said, hoisting it above her head to show that she could lift it.

Bella rolled her eyes "Fayte usually makes sure super strength is one of her powers."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama.

"Fayte can borrow a portion of people's powers just by touching them. She controls it really well so she can measure how much she takes. They need replenishing from time to time but she usually keeps them up to par." Mika explains.

"Come on guys! Are we just gonna stand here chatting or are we gonna go home any time soon?" Fayte yelled, already at the door.

Bella and Mika exchanged glances "It's good to have Fayte back." they said.


	8. Battle of the Butterflies

No one noticed the seven figures sneak into the school. They just blended into all the other shadows. No one even noticed when four of them went into the room inhabited by Yusuke Urimeshi, or that three of them went into the room previously inhabited by Fayte Mejorium. Well, except for the shadows of course.

The Urimeshi team sat in various places around the room including, but not limited to: a bed, chair, window seat, and floor.

"We haven't really been working that hard on the case." Kurama pointed out

"Besides the dancers that one day nothing happened." Yusuke complained.

"Yeah, and dancing chicks doesn't seem like evil." Kuwabara put in.

"There is high levels of spirit energy all over the place, so there's no way we can track them." said Hiei.

Kurama sighed. "Maybe we can just go through all the student files and mark out everyone who we know aren't the demons."

"And how are we supposed to find and steal the files?" demanded Yusuke.

"Already done. I have copies in my room." Kurama explained. Everyone looked deadpanned at him "What?" he asked. "Was I the only one trying to work on the case?"

Meanwhile, in Fayte's room the girls were also discussing what to do next.

"We cant just go to sleep, I'm not ready yet." Bella was sprawled out on Fayte's bed, while Fayte was in a desk chair and Mika was curled up in the window seat.

"I know, there was too much tonight, I'm still pumped." Fayte said, twirling in her chair.

"But we have school tomorrow… make that later this morning, and we need some sleep." Mika said.

Bella through a shoe at her. "Your no fun Mi!"

Fayte stopped spinning, and looked across the room to her closet. "I know what we can do…" she said smiling evilly. She got up and crossed the room, throwing back the closet doors. Inside it was empty. Her hand went to the left corner and all of the sudden the back of the closet popped open.

Bella and Mika moved to see what the compartment contained. "Oh snap."

The boys by this time had trekked to Kurama's room and back, boxes in toe. They sat down in various places, each with their own box of folders. "Look for any new students or any with suspicious pasts." Kurama said.

Yusuke rolled his eyes "We know what to do, we weren't born yesterday."

All of the sudden they heard a commotion next door. A loud crash was sounded and before the boys could think they had leapt up and were already in the hall. Miraculously no one was awakened. They threw open the door and the vision before them left them aghast.

Through the doorway in the back of the room they could see random limbs coming out of the bathtub, the body that belonged to the limbs appeared to be naked. And the voice was saying "Oh come on guys, don't you want to take a bath with me?"

In the main bedroom Mika was twirling around, at that moment she fell onto her ass, giggling hysterically. Fayte was on the bed, oars in her hand singing "Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream!" All she had on was a vest and some pants.

On the floor were various bottles of booze and juices, some bottles were empty, and some were only half empty, but all of them were open.

"Look guys!" Mika said, pointing to the boys "The guys are here!"

Bella peeked up over the edge of the bathtub. "Oh they are, hey guys!" she said waving.

Fayte stopped long enough in her rowing to say "Hey! You weren't invited to the party!" she threw a video camera at them. Yusuke caught it, while doing so pressing a button, and it began to play.

On screen was a toy dinosaur and a hand holding it aloft. "So Mr. Dinosaur, how are you feeling today?" asked a voice identified as Bella.

"I'm bleeding out of my ass because I ate too much sushi." the dinosaur said with Fayte's voice.

"Really?" asked Bella's voice "Yes, Godzilla wont let me eat sushi cause of what the Japanese did to him so he bit me on the ass."

"Are you sure it's just not that Godzilla is your gay lover and he was too rough for you?" Mika's voice asked.

"NO!" the dinosaur said, a mechanical roar coming out and a red light flashing in his mouth.

Mika grabbed the camera and turned it off. "You cant watch that cause it's not for virgin ears." she muttered, going to pour her another drink.

"You guys are drunk." Kuwabara said.

"What was your first clue?" Bella yelled from the bathroom.

Fayte stopped singing and rowing again to yell "You guys are interrupting my… what's it called? Oh yeah, my musical! Quiet in the front row!" she giggled.

"Get off of it Fayte-y!" Bella said, standing from the tub. The boys averted their eyes as they found that yes, she was completely naked.

When they looked back up she had on a T-shirt and underwear but nothing more. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh that was the Vodka… um bottle… it was empty… and it slipped and went bye-bye." Mika said. Plopping onto the bed. "Tell the world to stop spinning." she muttered.

Fayte reached for the rum bottle and downed the rest of it. Then she grabbed another bottle. Kurama grabbed it from her. "You guys have had enough." he said sternly.

"Who do you think you are? Our Dad?" Bella said, pushing up from the wall and almost falling.

"No. But you'll thank us latter." Yusuke said. "You're going to have one hell of a hangover later."

They had gathered all the booze in a garbage bag. Before they left they looked back at the girls. "You chicks are the strangest chicks I've met." Kuwabara said.

Author: This is based on a true story. The tape with the dinosaur actually exists, my friends and I made it. Be afraid, be very, very afraid.


	9. Tardyness

Author: This is the first story i'm updating in a LONG time... Dayum...

* * *

"nuuuuuuuhhhh!"

"What the fuck?"

"Shuddup… my achen' head!"

The girls were piled on top of each other in one of the beds. Needless to say, they felt like shit with only three hours of sleep and a monster of a hangover.

"What time is it?" Mika asked.

"Do I look like a watch?" Bella moaned.

Fayte squinted at her clock. After her brain processed what she was seeing her eyes widened. "Oh. Shit. It's fucking 10 o'clock."

"WHAT???"

The three girls hurried to get ready, Mika and Bella running to their rooms to get dressed. In five minuets they knocked on the door of their third period class, one that they happened to have together.

Bella hadn't had time to do anything with her hair, so it was a disheveled blonde mass. She had a pair of warn jeans on, as well as a navy blue polo with spray painted designs. Her feet were covered in warn doc martins.

Mika was wearing a black tutu skirt and a dark violet corset looking shirt. Her red hair was down and left to curl around her shoulders. Baby doll shoes graced her feet.

Fayte may have only taken five minuets to dress, but she looked as if she had spent longer on her appearance. Her lilac hair was again in a pony tail, though it had a slight wave in it. Elegant earrings dropped from her ears as a crystal studded choker sat around her neck. She wore a dark red v-neck shirt with a skull on it. A black and red plaid skirt went to about mid thigh as black hooker boots crawled up her legs.

Her companions glared at her. "Time manipulation is so fun." she smiled.

The door was opened by the X-Men known Storm. "Girls, nice of you to join us." she said stoically. "Welcome back Ms. Mejorium, I see you took no time at all to revert back to your old ways."

Fayte smiled "Oh you know me, always like to make a good impression."

"Be that as it may, we cant let you go unpunished. I believe you know the drill."

Fayte sighed "Right. Lunch detention for being late, and cleaning duty for every period missed."

It was Storm's turn to smile. "Exactly. Now please take your seats so we can resume class."

The rest of the morning classes passed without trouble. Lunch came as a grateful relief to the girls. They sat down at their normal table as the boys sat at the table beside them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Fayte the Skank. They let you back in? I thought Professor Xavier was smarter than that."

Anger entered Fayte's eyes as she turned to meet the eyes of her long-time foe. In front of her was a brunette with shoulder length hair straightened to perfection. She had dark brown eyes with long lashes framing them. Her skin was flawless thanks to the application of artfully done makeup. She was wearing a blue shirt whose plunging neckline left nothing to the imagination. A flowery blue skirt ended at mid thigh, her long legs bringing the eyes to rest at gold colored flip-flops.

"Nice to see you Rosette." Fayte smiled as her eyes remained cold. "Did I suddenly acquire the ability to morph into a mirror? Cause I don't think you see me. 'Skank' sounds more like your reflection. Not mine."

Rosette glared and made an indignant sound before walking away, her entourage following.

Fayte rolled her eyes and turned back to her lunch. "You guys have been slacking in my absence. If you had been doing your jobs as my protégés she wouldn't have had the cohunes to talk to us."

Bella rolled her eyes "Well, we're not as gangsta-licious as you. We cant strike fear in the hearts of bitches like you."

"Well you should learn how. Gosh you've been my friends for how long now?" Fayte said popping a French fry in her mouth.

While this conversation was going on, the boys were having their own discussion. "Everyone come to my room after school so we can work on those files." Kurama said.

"Do we have to?" Yusuke wined.

"Yes. We've wasted enough time as it is." Kurama said.

"But it's gonna take forever, and it's so BOOOORING."

"Stop complaining Detective. It's not like you have anything better to do." Hiei said.

"Sure I do. Sleep."

"Come on Urimeshi. Stop being a wimp." Kuwabara said.

"Who are you callin' a wimp? I could beat your ass any day!"

"Hey guys? Zoning much?" Mika said waving her hand in the air.

"Huh?" Yusuke said eloquently.

"We've been trying to talk to you for like five minuets." Fayte said.

"That takes talent for all of you to go brain dead at the same time." Bella said, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry. Guess we're still tired from last night." Kurama said.

"Well speaking of last night, we were just asking if you guys would like to train with us this evening." Mika said.

The boys exchanged glances. "Uh we're kinda busy." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah. Homework." Yusuke said.

"All of you?" Fayte asked, suspiciously.

They nodded.

Bella sighed "Fine. We'll just have to have all the fun without you."

At the end of the day they went back to Kurama's room where the files were hidden. He went to the window seat and pushed on the lever that would reveal the secret compartment. What he saw dumbfounded him. "They're gone…"

"What?" everyone crowded around and saw that everything was gone. Even the boxes.

"How the hell did that happen?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. No one knew they were here… and no one could have gotten in my room."

"Well obviously somebody did." Hiei said.

"Looks like somebody doesn't want to be found." Yusuke said, as an ominous feeling descended upon the group.

Meanwhile Bella and Mika were sitting in Fayte's room. Bella was listening to music and Mika was reading. The door opened and then closed on its own. Mika looked up and Bella took off her earphones. The air shimmered as Fayte appeared.

"So how'd it go?" Bella asked

Fayte flopped down on her bed. "Good. They got back a bit early, but I got out just in time."

"So it's all gone?" Mika asked.

"Yeppers." she said closing her eyes. "But it'll only slow them down you know."

"Yeah. They'll find out eventually." Bella sighed.

"But at least we can have more fun before we have to deal with it." Mika smiled ruefully.


	10. Secrets reveiled

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. The boys spent every evening at the library researching as the girls spent most evenings and lunches in detention. The week came and went with nothing spectacular happening. Then it was Saturday again.

The Urimeshi team had woken up early and scouted the room that the demons would appear in that day. They searched it for anything incriminating, and when they found nothing they guarded it.

The room had eight walls, meeting up at a dome ceiling. There were four doors, luckily one for each of them. Yusuke stood at the one leading to the garden, Hiei took the one leading to the main hall, Kuwabara guarded the door to the kitchen, and Kurama took the one to the classrooms. There were couches and easy chairs, and a big screen plasma TV on one wall. There was also a sound system, as well as other necessities for a good living room.

Flute music began to twirl around them at precisely two o'clock. A voice reached their ears. It was melodic and chokingly sweet, like scorched honey. Suddenly all the furniture was pushed back against the wall from some unseen force.

__

"You think you know who you're looking for

But really you're looking for something more

Just search yourself for the answer

It's growing there just like cancer

People began crowding in, looking for the bodies to go with the music.

It was as if a veil was pulled back as three figures appeared in the center of the room. The flute player sat cross-legged, Her long black hair free to fall down around her. It was slick and straight, like a curtain. She wore a light blue kimono tunic with matching pants. The sleeves landed quarter length, with white cuffs. The legs were in a similar fashion. Her feet were covered in blue slippers. Her purple eyes were looking straight at Yusuke. She smirked as she played.

__

"We know the truth about your desire

Burning inside you like restless fire

We know the quest you've been given

We can only see within

The dancer was rocking and slamming into the air, the beat sounded hopeless, like it would be their last. Her eyes were again closed tight. Her black hair pulled up in an ornate ivory clip, her red outfit a mirror of her partner's. She had no scarf today, as it would have hampered her flips and turns. She was again barefoot, so she would not slip.

__

"Dreams of Death and Despair

Just ignore them if you dare

They don't mean anything to you

It's just a lie through and through."

There was a new figure in the group, it was the one who's voice was filling the air. She too had long black hair, and it flowed around her like a cape. Crystalline blue eyes simmered with passion as she sang the lyrics. Her matching outfit was in a purple colour. She closed her eyes and smiled as she sang the next part of her song.

__

"If only you knew

The danger was really close to you

Question your friends and your family

Cause demons they may well be."

The dancer started off slow, building up speed as she went along. Her movements became erratic, as if one possessed. She leaped over invisible obstacles and evaded pretend captures. The flutist's music was passionate. It would go from the highest note to the lowest, resembling a voice screaming. The singer began to follow the notes with her voice, complementing it perfectly

The music and dancing reached a powerful crescendo. It crashed down like an ocean tide and then ended abruptly. The girls finished with their backs together.

"We are sad to announce that this will be the last time we will perform for you." The singer said, her voice low. Her eyes flashed purple

Shocked faces looked back at them as the flutist spoke as well, "Be brave! We shall never be far from you in truth." Her eyes turned to green.

"So with this we bid you Adieu." Her black eyes sparkled with mirth. A bright light appeared, accompanied with a boom. Everyone was blinded for a second.

When the Urimeshi team could see, they saw that the girls were gone. The door behind Yusuke was ajar.

"You let them get away!" Kuwabara said.

"I didn't even feel them get past me! How the Hell-"

"Let's save that for later, they might still be out there." Kurama said, almost running out the door.

"Did you see their eyes?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Yes. Do you think it's really them?" Kurama asked, while his eyes were darting around the garden.

"It makes sense."

"oh but the greatest things in life rarely make sense." said a voice above them.

They looked up to see Bella, swinging her legs and eating an apple. She was wearing the same blue outfit the flutist wore.

"Like why would three demons want to stay at a school for mutants and perform for them every weekend." Said Mika, who was sitting on another branch. She was wearing the dancer's red clothes.

"Or even more mundane things like magic or love." said Fayte, she was sitting in another branch, dressed like the singer.

"YOU'RE THE DEMONS?" asked Kuwabara, incredulously.

"In the flesh." Bella smiled.

"Jeeze, you guys just now figured it out? And I practically sung it out for you." Fayte said with a scoff.

"What ARE you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Isn't that the million dollar question." Mika asked before the world went dark.


End file.
